Digimon Adventure 03
by Seirei Amity
Summary: Why are all these gates opening all of the world? That's right, another digimon adventure and new digidestines... but what's the enemy up to? What's so special about the new DDs? RR


It was another peaceful day in Odaiba, "Seirei! Seirei! You're going to be late for school again," well close to peaceful. Seirei Amity, a sixteen year old girl, was going to have the most unlucky day of her life. The girl quickly got into her green school uniform and brushed her short, magenta hair, which the long bangs kept gently flowing in front of her face some.  
"I'm almost done!" she shouted towards her mom from upstairs, as usual she was running late, her alarm clock didn't go off again and now she had to rush. She placed her school bag over her one shoulder while brushing her teeth, trying to multitask as much as she could. As she finally headed down the stairs, she tried to put he school shoes on, but lost her balance.  
The young girl started to fall down the starts, but before she hit the steps, she hit grassed ground? It didn't make sense to her, why was she outside? Her body was sore from the fall she took and couldn't really get up. She glanced at her surroundings that she could see from where she was at, where am I? she asked herself, nothing looked familiar to her. Slowly she passed out into a slumber as she laid there in the middle of the forest.  
  
Meanwhile at Odaiba High School, a girl of sixteen years old with brown hair that were braided and placed in pigtails and wearing the green uniform as well, was running down the halls till she found the so called 'brain', Izzy. Her ice blue eyes stared at him through her glasses, he blinked as she was taking a breather from running, "Do you know where Seirei is? She should be here by now."  
Izzy shook his head to the girl, who was the same age as him, but somehow was able to skip the tenth grade unlike him, "Yume, she's always late to school nowadays, so this is no surprise to me," he stated, but she knew something wasn't right, though she couldn't prove it. Also she knew what he said was right about her best friend, she just sighed heavily.  
She headed back to her classroom and took her seat near Tai, the digidestined of courage. Though they were great friends, she didn't know he was a digidestined or anything of the sort.  
Most of the time during class she was drawing and wondering where Seirei was, and when lunch came around she started to worry a lot. At lunch time, Tai, Sora, Matt, and she always had lunches underneath the cherry blossom trees in the garden, sharing food and information about different stuff. "So Yume, where's Seirei today? I stopped over at Izzy's class and she wasn't there," Tai asked her after shoving some pocky into his mouth.  
"I don't know, she would have called me by now to let me know she was sick. This isn't like her, yeah she comes to school late now, but she doesn't skip," replied the younger girl in a worry tone of voice. The three kept telling her there was nothing to worry about that Seirei was probably too sick to call her, but soon they would know they were wrong.  
Throughout the day, no sight of the best friend and no word from her as well, she continued worrying about all of this. After school, Yume went to the Amity's home, knocking on the front door as hard as she could, but no one answered, so she quickly went home. She decided to call her friend, but still no answer, "Maybe she's at her grandmother's or something," she said to herself as she sat down on her bed with her laptop on her lap. She quickly typed an e-mail and sent it, hoping to get a reply either later that night or the next morning.  
As it started to get late into the night, she placed the laptop with her glasses next to it on the nightstand next to her bed, leaving it on as usual so she could walk up when she got a reply. Late into her sleep, she heard a noise, an usual noise from her laptop. She grabbed her glasses and places them on as she stared at the computer screen, her ice blue eyes widen at the sight of a gate on it.  
The next thing she knew, she was outside, somewhere she didn't recognize anything and she was alone. She extremely disliked this, but then she started to tell herself it was just a dream, that she didn't actually wake up. She walked towards where she heard the voices and when she saw who was talking, she almost jumped out of her skin. A creature that looked more like a blond cat that had fur made out of silver was talking to another creature that looked like a miniature t-rex or something that was orange. It's just a dream... a dream, yeah, she kept reminding herself over and over.  
  
Seirei was still out and wasn't able to hear her surroundings while deep in her slumber. Rustling noises came from some bushes and trees near by her and suddenly a Tyrannomon run into the opening out of no where. The digimon was able to follow her smell to find her in the forest and was about to use Fire Blast on her until an angelic being flew down towards the beast, the new being placed a arm to his side with his palm facing upwards with sharp ice in a glowing sphere of light floated above it, "Ice Strike!" shouting the angelic one and the scrap ice pieces flew away from him with great speed and hitting the Tyrannomon's mouth and body. Though the attack stopped the other from attacking the girl, it wasn't weakened much. The angelic one continued to attack with its Ice Strike till the beast ran off, he was never going to give up on trying to fight it away even if it took his life away, but luckily he didn't have to worry about that.  
After the Tyrannomon was gone at last, the angelic being sat down beside Seirei as if he was watching over her, "I'm going to protect you and wait till you wake up," he said softly to her sleeping body.  
He had long, whitish grey hair that was gathered into black bands twice in two different areas, his hair when standing up almost reached the ground, but now the hair was on the forest ground and didn't seem to be getting dirty at all. His bangs were long and curved in somewhat different directions and lay gently upon his face or partially in front of his grey blue eyes.  
He wore a button-up, white, turtleneck shirt underneath a long jacket type of clothing. The so called jacket was mainly white with a collar of a light blue color and the jacket came to past his knees with a light blue obi around his waist and upon his one shoulder rested a long, white slash that was so soft to the touch. The jacket same to a point on both sides of the front of the body with a pale blue trimming along the edges, then it also came to a point on both sides on the back as well with an arch on the side of the body that connected the points. The jacket floated gently above his white pants and due to that the jacket wasn't fastened below the obi; the pants were visible to the eye. The angel was barefoot and had no cuts or anything on them, which would surprise anyone.  
His grey blue eyes wouldn't stop looking at her wondering if truly she was the one, but his thoughts were interrupted by rustling in the bushes. He held his palm facing upwards once more with the sharp ice pieces floating above it, he waited to see who it was before attacking and a teen came out into view, not just any teen, the blond digidestined of friendship, Yamato. Slowly the ice pieces disappeared out of thin area as the digidestined spot him and the girl; the blond haired male ran over to Seirei ignoring the angelic digimon at the time as he glanced over her body to see if there was anything seriously wrong. "What happened to her?" he asked the digimon as he finally acknowledged the being.  
"Well it seems like she fell, of course, but a Tyrannomon tried to attack her..... luckily I was able to get here fast enough to save her," the angel digimon replied as he looked down towards the girl and brushed her soft, magenta hair out of her face. "I better take her somewhere safe."  
"Wait..... are you her digimon? I can't let you take her without knowing if you are her digimon and proof that you are," Yamato told him as he was about to pick up Seirei.  
The digimon nodded his head and replied once again, "Seirei Amity, she's the digidestined of Joy. Sadly their crests, tags, and digivices are hidden somewhere." Before the blond could actually get his hands on the younger girl's body, the digimon gently picked her up as he slowly stood up in front of the teen.  
"Hidden? What do you mean by that? Also what's up with the gates?" He was so puzzled by this since how he got into the digiworld was by his computer; he just got home and went into his bed room. The computer was on with the gate on it and he drew near it, it sucked him in.  
"We have no idea what are up with the gates, so many of them are opening in the real world, but we think it has to deal with our new enemy. With the three items, the first digidestined tags and crests as you know were taken and hidden as well, but this time the digivice is well..... I have no idea where they could be and I don't know who hid them," he turned around as he talked and started to head out of the forest with Seirei in his arms, Yamato quickly followed him since he didn't even have Gabumon with him, he would be in danger alone in the digiworld. "So what's your name digidestined?"  
"I'm Yamato "Matt" Ishida..... and what digimon are you?"  
"Ah, so you're the digidestined of friendship and Gabumon is your digimon, am I right? Me? I'm Holyangemon," a slight smile appeared on his lips as the young girl in his arms eyelids were twitching some. The teen boy blinked as he knew this about him and was about to question him about that, but before he could open his mouth, the digimon answered him, "The digidestined groups from six and three years ago are heroes here..... there's so much information on you, but six years ago was so long ago that it was hard to tell what it was you."  
"Umm..... can we go somewhere cooler than this?" asked Yamato as he removed his black jacket. He was wearing a brownish grey, turtleneck with the neck part of the shirt was loose and then black pants and black shoes. He held onto his black jacket wishing that he didn't change into all dark clothing though he was planning to go to some place cold before he got sucked into the digital world.  
The digimon just simply nodded its head as they finally exited the forest and his eyes looked up towards the mountain that was at the center of File Island. That was going to be their next destination, their hope to meet the others there.  
  
Will they meet up with the others? When will the gates stop opening? Who else is in the Digital World?  
  
And when will I get better at these question things? XD 


End file.
